Play It Cool Sakura
by LoSinG-CoNscIoUsnEsS
Summary: The girl smiled slyly as she slipped into her chair, seemingly ignoring the new (and hot) student. Sakura smirked in victory glancing in his direction, only to notice a blonde girl talking to him. No way... Ino-pig! I had called dibs! One-shot. Sasusaku.


**Play it cool Sakura...**

_Falling, tripping, diving,_

_Dancing, singing, crying,_

_Laughing, fighting, sighing,_

_All into your arms._

The hallway was filled with aloof students; most of them ambling about, not concerned about the screeching bell that signaled the beginning of class. Slowly, the tired teenagers started to drain out, filtering into the different rooms to begin their tedious day.

Sakura sighed as she watched them all leave. She never had to worry about showing up late to class, she was, after all, the principal's daughter and one of the school's top students. Showing up late was one of her privileges.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her buzzing best friend, Ino. The blonde was popular, yes, but her brain cells only seemed to be stimulated when it came to boys, beauty, fashion, and botany. A very interesting combination.

Sakura turned right into her English class, not surprised that the class was wild- Mr. Hatake wasn't there to tame them, and the unit they began seem to have a bad influence on the students. They were reading books like Lord of the Rings, Lord of the Flies, Lord of the Deep, and Icha-Icha Paradise: Lord of the…

Sakura shivered.

"Forehead!" came a sing-song voice behind her, "Kami-sama! You look like shit!"

The pink haired girl cringed, but she couldn't help but agree, "Shut up Ino-pig, I know."

"Some one's a-" Ino gasped, and pointed dreamily to a boy at the back, "It's an angel."

The pink haired girl followed her friend's finger, mouth dropping when she saw the boy. His dark ebony locks framed his face, his pale skin was glowing and his inky, pools had an intense gaze. Sakura swore she saw a halo.

The mysterious, and obviously new, boy was talking to what seemed to be another new student. Who was also good looking, with blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Sakura's inner philosopher couldn't help but point out that one represented the sun and the other, the moon.

"I call dibs." The words spilled out of her mouth before she knew it.

The blonde snapped, "Hell no, forehead, he's mine!"

"What the fuck Ino? You have a boyfriend." Sakura's mouth frowned, as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Shika-kun is so lazy." Ino scowled, "I need to spice up my life."

Sakura tsked, "Wow, pig your such a-"

A tanned arm draped around both of them, and a boy with ruffled brown hair came into their view. His boyish face and cheeky smile, made him quite the heart throb.

"Girls, girls, girls," he said confidently, "stop fighting over me… honestly, you guys still haven't learned to share." Kiba said with a wink.

The two friends squealed, "Ew, Kiba get off."

"Ya, seriously." Sakura said pushing his offending hand off.

The boy pouted, "You guys are no fun."

He grabbed Sakura's bag, grinning at the pink haired girl as he dumped it on the desk next to his. He pulled the chair out, motioning with his hand. Sakura rolled her eyes at the fake act of chivalry, inwardly praying the new student had noticed. If there was one thing Sakura learned from her Aunt, it was that boys liked subtle girls. Ones that paid them the right amount of attention, and didn't seem overly flaunty.

This was the same trick her Aunt, Tsunade, had used to snatch her husband, and it would be the same trick she would use to snatch the new boy. Sakura sighed, sneaking a glance at the new boy. Her eyes widened, and she clenched her fists, no way… Stupid Ino-pig, the blonde had gone in for the kill.

Kiba whistled, "That was fast," wincing at the glare Sakura threw him.

The pink haired girl chose to sink into her seat. Her plan of finding a boyfriend was completely tarnished, she had been hoping a new guy would come in and completely sweep her off her feet, however Ino seemed to have other ideas. Said girl turned, and flicked the pink haired girl's large forehead, before swaying away in what seemed to be victory.

Sakura groaned resting her head on the desk, just great.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke. That was his name, and that was all Ino-pig told her. Sakura had whined, begged and screamed at the blonde, but her best friend only gave a small smile and shook her head.

Currently the pink haired girl, was returning from the bathroom. Following the long twisted hallways that branched out in different direction; Leaf Academy was an old building with tall ceilings and a dark, daunting color scheme. It was often compared to a labyrinth, but Sakura knew the school better than the back of her hand.

She was born and raised in Konoha, just like many members of her family. Her father and mother had met in the Academy, and quickly married after graduating. Sakura sighed, their story was probably the most romantic tale ever.

The pink haired girl was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she barely heard someone clear their throat, only when a pale hand came to tap her shoulder, did Sakura wake up from her dream.

"Huh," she jumped, spinning around.

Green eyes met black, and she nearly melted into a puddle. Sasuke, in all his godliness was standing in front of her, hands jammed in his pockets. Sakura stared at his face, gawking at how flawless his skin was, and how thick his eyes lashes were, and his dark hair, and his-

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

Sakura blinked.

"Y-yes!" Dammit, she was stuttering.

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Sakura blushed, inwardly cursing. She was making a complete fool out of herself, taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down. Play it cool Sakura.

"Are you new here? Sorry, I didn't recognize you..."

The dark haired teenager nodded, "Came from Sound Academy,"

Sakura's face scrunched, "Oh so you went to a boarding school?"

"Hn."

The pink haired girl raised an eye brow, but said nothing. She began to walk towards the cafeteria, signaling him to follow. Sakura quickly raked her brain for questions, like hell she would waste an opportunity to talk to him. Luckily for her, he spoke first.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno, what's yours?" she had to keep her façade up, and pretend she didn't know him up till now.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's eyes widened, his last name was Uchiha.

"That's funny," she said, "I'm part of a royal clan too."

Sasuke looked at her for an explanation. His face laced with curiosity, and slight confusion.

"My mother is a Senju, my dad is a Haruno."

He smirked, "Oh don't tell me you're the secret heir of the clan."

She stuck her tongue out, "That's for me to know, and for you to-" her talk was ended with a squeal as she tripped on her own feet.

Sakura nearly sighed as she fell, closing her eyes and expecting the hard floor to come in contact with her face. Nothing would ever turn out right for her; however, fate seemed kind to her that day. Strong hands quickly caught her, and Sasuke's dark eyes stared right through her before dropping his gaze down to her lips.

Take that Ino-pig!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**QUICK QUESTION**

What is the most embarrassing moment of your life? (mine was when I walked into a pole and when I fell into my crush's lap, face first –not on purpose, mind you)


End file.
